Yami's Memories
by Aqua girl 007
Summary: Yami is in his palace back in Ancient Egypt and is longing to know his name. Some of Yami's memories come back to him.


Welcome to my first one shot! I'm sorry for the bad grammar or spelling mistakes. I also accept **_constructive criticism_**

**This is told in first person from Yami's point of view. It takes place during Yami's first night in the palace in the last story arc. In addition, it is based on the manga and the anime.**

Also the author's notes are at the bottom, since they tend to be very long. The bold numbers represent an author note. So just scroll to bottom if you see one or are confused about something.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters. Some of the scenes are based off the manga and I changed the words. I also do not own the song "Once Upon A December" from Anastasia movie.**

* * *

I wandered around aimlessly around my palace, and there were many things on my mind. I had gone for a walk because I couldn't sleep. I noticed there were multiple vases decorated with beautiful paintings of Ra and other deities. There were vast amount of hieroglyphs on the walls of the palace too. I had never seen these vases or hieroglyphs before, but they seemed so familiar to me. It was the strangest feeling I'd had in very long time.

When I looked around some more, I saw a statue of my father, the last pharaoh of Egypt. When I saw the statue, I remembered that Bakura told me my father was a terrible person, who had created the Millennium Items only for his own personal gain. But, something in my heart told me that wasn't true. I realized, I knew absolutely nothing about my own father, I felt terrible about that. I remembered holding my father's mummified corpse in my arms **(1),** which Bukara stole from his tomb. I longed for him to be at my side to help me.

I recognized some people from my brief time in the modern world, with my brother, Yugi. **(2)** These people were somehow in the palace now too. Some people I recognized were Seto, Yugi's grandpa and Ishizu. There were a lot of new faces too. I wished that I could remember all these people. I hoped for the memories of them to come back when I needed them.

After a long time, I walked onto a balcony facing the city around the palace. I looked at the beautiful scene before me.

After few moments, I looked at the corner of my eye and saw Mahad, who frowned. "Pharaoh, your father will soon be laid to rest in the Valley of the Kings, once again. I am to blame for all of this. I'm willing to take full responsibility for my actions."

I was shocked by that statement. I looked away and I started to remember my father agian. I strived to hold back my tears and I had a blank expression on my face.

"Can you please make sure my father rests in peace? You are not to blame for any of this," I said in a sad voice.

Mahad looked shocked; he bowed down again. "Of course, my Pharaoh," Mahad said before he walked off, leaving me to my own thoughts.

I looked in the distance, and my heart started to fill with rage. "I promise will defeat Bakura, and I will protect my father's honor!" I slammed my foot down hard on the ground and I continued to think.

I soon realized that no one had mentioned my own mother yet. I had no idea why. **(3)** I thought she was important me and that confused me a lot. I wondered if something bad happened to her and that was the why no one mention her. I cringed at that very thought. I soon felt some comfort in my heart and I wonder if it was my mother doing.

I looked out into the distance; I realized I do have memories with my friends and family in modern times. I hoped they were all fine.

But, I longed for my other memories too. I still wanted to know my true name. I wondered why no one had mentioned my name to me.

I looked down at the blank necklace that Anzu gave me. I remembered, even though friends and family weren't with me now, they were still were on my side. That thought alone gave me some comfort in my heart. I decided to keep on with my fight Bukara and Zork. **(4)**

* * *

**) **The mummified corpse was in the Yu-Gi- Oh manga if you're confused about that.

**2) **To be honest, I do see Yami's and Yugi's relationship more as being brothers. But, everyone has their own opinion about this. I'm not going to criticize you for it. Please don't criticize or flame me for saying this.

**3) **To be honest I no idea why Yami's mom isn't motioned in the manga or in the anime, isn't that something very important to leave out like that? (confused face)

**4) **To be honest I've always hated the villain being named Zork. It always sounded like a name for a video game avatar to me. But, it's the creator's choice in the end, I guess.


End file.
